Los que han sido
by Esplandian
Summary: Para Kiriko otorgar la muerte a los agonizantes es un acto de compasión, pero jamás creyó recibir otra clase de bondad por parte de Kei Kisaragi, otro doctor exiliado entre dos mundos.
1. Los Amores

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Black Jack, del manga y anime homónimos, así como todas sus situaciones, son propiedad de Osamu Tezuka.

**Notas de Autor:** La broma ligera que empezó como un pairing "perturbador" —según palabras de Shadow Shaw Phantom (preciosa, muchas gracias) — acabó convirtiéndose en algo un tanto más serio, dando inicio a este fic. Les advierto que habrá spoilers para los que no han leído el manga de Black Jack; Lime subido de tono; e insinuaciones de temas delicados cómo la eutanasia, la guerra, la transexualidad, y el incesto. Disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

"**Los Que Han Sido"  
**

_**I: Los Amores**_

**Un fic de Kiriko y Kisaragi**

por

Miriam Puente (Esplandian)

De todos los que han sido, el primer amor—el que se calla—es el más trágico en la vida de Megumi Kisaragi. Es aquel taciturno interno de rostro joven cubierto por cicatrices, y un notorio mechón blanco. Es su nombre Kuro Hazama, y su talante es frío como el metal templado. Es la sombrilla que la espera en los días de lluvia, y los pasos anónimos que la protegen de regreso a casa. Es el que no la mira, jamás, como a una mujer pero que se queda en vela junto a ella después de que las enfermeras se han ido. Es él enamorado que no se atreve a confesar su amor hasta que es demasiado tarde, al que le debe la vida, y también sus dilemas.

Recuerda sus manos, sus dedos, su toque clínico e inquisitivo.

Un beso, pero nada más…

—No— tanta añoranza, tanta dulzura—. Este instante es eterno.

Es eterno en el recuerdo, cómo todo lo que muere. El "quizás", el "hubiera", siempre deambulan implícitos cómo fantasmas de una realidad suspendida. Igual, ella había dejado de ser una mujer a sus ojos…cómo si solamente ser o no ser fuera necesario para amar y ser amado. Las reservas de ambos eran cobardías.

Decidió que lo mejor era embarcarse como doctor, a la bastedad de los océanos y empezar de nuevo. Ya no era Megumi sino Kei, un hombre.

Entonces aparece el segundo. Es el marinero joven de Manila,el muchacho de corazón ardiente como una fragua. Es ingenuo a sus dieciséis años, rebelde, conflictivo, pero su ímpetu es tan desbordante y su amor tan inocente... es aquel que gritaba desafiante a los siete mares y al mundo todo lo que no le cabía en su robusto y altivo cuerpo.

—Qué sanes tan rápido no significa que debas buscar pleitos con la misma prontitud.

—Oiga, doc, yo no los busco, ellos lo hacen... No quiero que piense que soy un rufián, usted es tan bueno conmigo que…—la calidez de sus manos curtidas despertó todo lo que Kisaragi creyó perdido. En esta ocasión, hubo mucho más que un beso.

Es salvaje, tempestuoso, y tan sincero cómo el mar en días de cielos claros. Recuerda esos largos rizos rubios, sus ojos azules, su traje blanco; y su piel de lienzo donde exóticas deidades y peces recibían a sus dedos navegantes.A ese niño le hubiera dicho "sí" por siempre. Pero la reserva, el resto… la cobardía, y el disimulo de un año de encuentros secretos y drama adolescente, de aquella inigualable pasión de la que solamente queda una carta por constancia; aquella carta que le escribió a Kuro en favor del chico, para que empezara una vida nueva: Una vida de libertad y oportunidades, sin marcas dejadas por la penuria de la vida en altamar; una sin las grafías de Hong Kong que adornaban su epidermis; una lejos—muy lejos— de Kei Kisaragi. Pero dicen que "el camino al infierno esta empedrado de buenas intenciones"...

Apenas un hombre, y murió queriéndole, ardiendo, agonizando para salvar a otros. Ella recibió su cuerpo blanco—el impecable toque quirúrgico de Kuro—, y la noticia de su heroísmo cómo la última muestra de afecto. Beso sus labios en despedida, y le prometió ser valiente. Las lagrimas salían sobrando entre ellos.

La travesía por los mares continúa de un puerto a otro, con los caprichos de la naturaleza interrumpiendo. Y un día las costas familiares se extienden en el horizonte: es Yokohama, Megumi la reconocería hasta con los ojos cerrados.¿Cuánto ha pasado desde la ultima vez que pisó la tierra a la que llamó hogar? Cinco años, un lustro, lo suficiente para volverse una extraña, un extraño. Tiene tres días para sumirse en la nostalgia de quien regresa a casa.

Cuándo ve aquella silueta oscura en el puerto no puede creerlo, vence su cobardía y decide que será valiente, por ella, por él, por los dos.

— ¡Kuro! ¡Hazama!

El hombre vestido de negro y prematuramente encanecido se vuelve a ella: pero no es Hazama.

—Me confunde—sonríe—, pero sería un verdadero placer conocerle.

Un ojo cubierto por un parche, y el otro a la vista. Verlo directamente es asomarse a un espejo oscuro, donde toda ilusión se confunde.

—Disculpe, no quise molestarle…

Los pómulos salientes y la nariz aquilina y los labios, que se curvan ligeramente, imprimen cortesía al ofrecer su mano blanca. Poseen una delicadeza que raya en melancólica resignación. Era como si no tuviera prisa por llegar a un destino fijado desde antaño.

—Por el contrario, usted ha venido a alegrarle el ocaso a este vagabundo—la sonrisa en el cuerpo tan frágil pesaba como mil muertes o mil nacimientos. Y algo en su voz resuena en lo más hondo del Doctor Kei Kisaragi, en los restos de quien fue Megumi Kisaragi.

* * *

**Notas de Aclaratorias:** Megumi /Kei Kisaragi aparece por primera vez en "_El Encuentro/ Confluencia"_[めぐり会い], y se le menciona más adelante en "El lejano perfume de amor(que viene del mar)" [海は恋いのかおり].

Habrá que correr riesgos: todos los comentarios (flammes/criticas/sugerencias/etc.) son bienvenidos.


	2. Las razones del Shinigami

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Black Jack, del manga y anime homónimos, así como todas sus situaciones, son propiedad de Osamu Tezuka.

**Notas de Autor:** Este capitulo es viejo y, por suerte, pude recuperarlo el día de hoy. Disfruten.

* * *

"**Los Que Han Sido"**

_**II: Las Razones del Shinigami**_

**Un fic de Kiriko y Kisaragi**

por

Esplandian

Era como si la falta de un ojo afectara no sólo su visión física, sino su perspectiva de las cosas.

—Kiriko, el alma pesa menos tras una confidencia. Acaso… ¿mataste a alguien en la guerra?

—Te felicito, acertaste —no importaba a cuántos había "matado," sino las razones.

Le preguntaba constantemente lo que había sucedido en la guerra: cómo si pudiera contestar todo aquello.

Ni las más bellas palabras de simpatía, ni un cálido abrazo, ni el oído otorgado a las confidencias sacaban el olor de la sangre, ni lo recalcitrante de los gritos, ni lo rapaz de la bajeza humana que lo aturdían al escarbar en su memoria. No había remedio.

¿Qué sabia él? ¿Qué sabia el notable Edward T. Jorujyu sobre la muerte? ¿Qué sabia ese doctor que tan sólo buscaba la inmortalidad? Nada, no sabía nada. Si supiera algo no buscaría la vida eterna.

—Me preocupas —lo que siguió a los incontables reproches paternos fue la lástima.

Eso no era piedad, no era misericordia: era lástima.

La peor auto-gratificación era saberlo.

Lástima es lo que recibes cuando ya no hay remedio, y es aquella supuesta compasión tan ruin como la peor de las crueldades. El problema es que te dejan vivo, atrapado en una existencia incompleta y sumida en la total indignidad.

— ¿¡Es que ya olvidaste lo que es ser un doctor?… ¿no te importa tu reputación, ni los pacientes, ni tus principios?

—Mi reputación es intrascendente, ya que lo que digan otros me tiene sin cuidado. Sin embargo, es precisamente por mis pacientes y mis principios que no puedo dejar de hacer lo que hago.

—Hijo mío, —el labio inferior tembló debajo del bigote, no dio crédito a lo que escuchaba— ¿en qué momento te dominó la locura?

La pregunta le caló hondo a Kiriko.

—Los que han sido, por clemencia ya no son. Hacer lo contrario es ir contra el curso de la naturaleza. Solamente los humanos pretenden alargar su existencia al ir en contra de las fuerzas naturales.

La admiración se esfumó, y él salió por la puerta de la cabaña, y de allí a la nieve.

Su relación se agrió gradualmente, terminaron evadiéndose. Era imposible pensar que puntos de vista tan dispares podían darse entre un padre y un hijo; sobre todo cuando el último de ellos profesaba una admiración por el primero.

—Eres tan patético, que ni siquiera es divertido—no supo si lo dijo por su padre o por sí mismo.

Los síntomas: la tos seca y persistente; el dolor torácico agudo, punzante, en la región axilar propagándose al hombro, y de allí a la espalda. Seguramente al Doctor Jorujyu le era más sencillo diagnosticar por vivirlo en carne propia. Neumotórax, sin duda alguna.

Kiriko no deja traspasar nada, únicamente observa. Lleva tanto tiempo cerca de la muerte que puede distinguir la cercanía, y sin embargo se niega a creerlo: que una muerte pacifica era lo que esperaba a su progenitor sino lograba curarlo. Pero aun estaba bien, no sufría constantemente.

Eran doctores: NO ocuparon decirse nada.

Siguieron dos años de tratar de curar a su padre entre los constantes encargos, como este último. El trabajo le despejaba la mente, lo tornaba sereno, silente como la razón misma.

Ya lo había decidido: se quedaría acampando en el parque, cómo el vagabundo que era. La vista era mejor que en cualquier hotel de la región; cuando se vive una guerra se aprende a prescindir de muchas cosas.

Un "paciente" lo lleva a Yokohama, la satisfacción de haber cumplido con su trabajo lo anima a permanecer en el lugar un poco más. El puerto es demasiado bullicioso para él, pero la promesa del ocaso que se avecina lo insta a quedarse, desea verlo cuando llegue.

Una voz a su espalda… candidez y dulzura pronunciando otro nombre, ¡y cuanto deseó que ese fuera el suyo!

Ni siquiera el Avatar de la Muerte puede desasirse de aquel momentáneo estupor: fue a primera vista, sin distinguir siquiera si era hombre o mujer. Ese individuo frente a él era la encarnación de todo lo bello y lo masculino y lo femenino. No creyó haber contemplado antes tal armonía que encendiera el deseo. Lo que le dice lo dice sin pensarlo, le sonríe.

—Es usted muy amable. Por favor, perdone mi impertinencia—inmediatamente la bella aparición toma una tarjeta de la bolsa del propio saco amarillo pálido, y se la presenta al oscuro personaje con reverencia —Doctor Kisaragi, doctor de altamar.

Kiriko recibe la tarjeta. La inspecciona, y nota que uno de los kanji se lee de dos formas distintas. Vuelve sus ojos al otrora desconocido.

—Encantado, Doctor Kisaragi. Lamento no poder corresponder a su amabilidad; vera… como le dije soy un vagabundo —su cortesía es gélida, no pretende dar su nombre a un hombre que acaba de conocer en la calle. Para ser un doctor de altamar, éste en particular parece tener un exceso de confianza en los completos extraños (especialmente en los que llevan parches y tienen pinta sospechosa, justo como él).

—Lo menos que puedo hacer después de confundirlo con alguien más es presentarme. No quisiera importunarlo, pero…—los ojos tras las gafas se posan curiosos sobre el maletín de Kiriko— ¿También es usted doctor? —los labios inquisitivos, ligeramente abiertos, se curvan esperanzados; pestañea un par de veces. Kiriko lo hubiera confundido por coquetería femenina; aquella ambigüedad de formas se le apetecía musical.

—No —pausa, alejándose de la verdad por la fuerza de la acostumbrada reserva —, soy músico—y en parte lo es; sus melodías se escuchan, demasiado profundas, antes de que sus pacientes se suman en un sueño del que no despertarían—. Mi nombre es Mozart.

— ¿Mozart?

—Es lo suficientemente bueno para dos personas que coinciden fugazmente y que no volverán a verse —la contradicción es notoria entre sus finas maneras y el contenido de sus frases.

El Doctor Kisaragi da un paso hacia atrás, y ríe. Agita la cabeza para después pasarse una mano por el cabello azulado y voltear al piso.

—Bien, entiendo la indirecta. No pretendía incordiarle, es solo que darle mi nombre sería lo menos que podría darle a cambio de sus amables palabras. Me retiro, que tenga usted una magnifica estadía en Yokohama —su tono se vuelve más firme.

—No me tome a mal, realmente le alegró el ocaso a este vagabundo. ¿Desea que le devuelva su tarjeta?—mantiene el rectángulo blanco entre sus dedos largos.

—Quédesela, es un regalo. Se parece tanto a la persona con la que lo confundí que, seguramente, nos volveremos a ver.

Kiriko ríe: hacía tiempo que no escuchaba a alguien —aparte de Black Jack— decir algo tan ingenuo.

—Si el tiempo le concede la razón seré yo quien le invite un trago.

—Nunca hay que descartar las posibilidades —una sonrisa melancólica del doctor de gafas y las razones del Doctor Shinigami se trastornan por entero…

Cómo nace el deseo y lo deja morir…

—Adiós.

Con un ojo añorarte sigue la esbelta figura de Kisaragi, hasta que esta termina por fundirse en la multitud que se encamina entre las calles y los edificios. El rumor de sus pisadas se pierde envuelto en la algarabía propia de la ciudad portuaria.

* * *

**Notas de Autor: **Si, estoy de vuelta en el fandom de BJ. Después de varios meses he recobrado casi todos mis archivos perdidos de "Los que han sido" (junto con muchos otros que se encontraban en mi viejo ordenador). Espero poder publicar el quinto capítulo de "En Tus Manos" entre mañana o pasado mañana.

Gracias.


End file.
